ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Kryptonian Girl Appears
Across the Gotham Bay, Kiva spotted Ratchet and the gang, but keeps out of sight for the time being. Kiva: Okay.. Looks like Ratchet and the others are here. Rabbit: And they are still keeping this world safe. Just splendid. Kiva: Hang on. Let me see if I can tap into their communications. - Kiva accidentally tapped into a radio station with a news report. Vicki Vale: A.J., blimps aren't the only sights we've been seeing these last few nights. A rash of meteor showers has lit up the skies from coast to coast this week, following the destruction of a giant Kryptonite asteroid by own Dark Knight. Today, NASA officials, who have been monitoring the situation, say we've seen the last of the shooting stars since most of the Kryptonite debris has moved beyond Earth's orbit. Meanwhile, there's been no comment from Batman, who seems to have gone back into seclusion. This morning in the nation's capital, Superman completed his depostion for the impeachment hearings. He hoped the removal of President Luthor would usher a new era of peace and tranquility. In other news, Ratchet and the 2nd Galactic Republic continued to patrol both Gotham and Metropolis since the mother/daughter duo, Azula and Queen Beryl, was assigned with President Luthor previously. Clank stated that enemies like those would continue to seek harm onto our world and its people. Kiva: Gosh... Piglet: Wow... For a team that small, they are sure did a good job over the years. Kiva: I know. And the team expand its members over the years too. Winnie the Pooh: What's that up there? - A shining star, in the sky, turned out to be a vessel and it's closing in faster than they thought. Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! Rabbit: Go up! - The group hold on to Kiva as she wallrun up to a roof as a vessel caused a tsunami over the bay below them. Piglet: Is everyone okay? ???: My leg! Kiva: Sounds like a casualty. Tigger: Really? I thought it was a running gag. Kiva: Well, it still is, but- Winnie the Pooh: Look! - A Batboat appeared in the harbor, along with Reia and a few others beside her. Rabbit: That's Batman's boat.. Kiva: Yeah. Which means Batman's already onto it. - As Batman dives into the harbor, Pooh and the others are shocked to see Karai with Reia. Rabbit: What's Karai doing here!? Kiva: Easy, guys. She's on the good side. Tigger: What!? That's ridiculous. She can't change. Kiva: Well, in your journeys, perhaps. But in this universe, Karai has regained her honor and joined us. Rabbit: Quite impressive. - Meanwhile, near the harbor... Genis: That massive hit really shook this section of Gotham. Reia: Agreed. Genis, check the right side. Karai, check the left. Traximus, check the north. - The group split up as Pooh sees someone new running right of the harbor. Kiva: What is it, Pooh? Winnie the Pooh: Well, I never seen the guy on the right before. Kiva: Really? That was Genis. Winnie the Pooh: And the one near the harbor? Kiva: That is Reia, my best friend. Piglet: That's nice. Wish I can meet her. - Reia then spotted a stranger in the Batboat and pulled the lever by accident. Reia is quick to take action and stopped the Batboat from crashing. She then revealed the stranger- a girl, who has nothing to wear. Reia: Easy there. I'm here to help. - Reia raised her hand and the stranger touched Reia's. Then, she speaks in her language. Reia: Karai, bring a heavy coat. We need to cover her up. - Karai takes out a coat from her bag and handed it to Reia. Reia then covered the girl with the heavy coat, get her out of the Batboat and support her arm. Genis: Wow... Who is she? Reia: Not sure, but she's new to Earth. Traximus: Yet, she looks human. Reia: Not quite. What's your name? - The girl responded in her own language. Genis: What's she saying? Reia: ...Sounds Kryptonian. I wonder... We better take her to the starship and let Raine have a look on her, just to be safe. - The girl suddenly gotten scared of Traximus and ran. Reia: Hey, wait! - The girl then ran for the alley. Reia then ran after her and contacted Ratchet on her scouter, which Kiva used for her communications. Reia: Captain, get the flying squad down here. A Kryptonian in on the run, we need to bring her down before she hurts anyone! Kiva: Seems like she needs help. Piglet: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah. Come on! - The girl ran from the alley and into the streets until Talwyn, Ratchet and Sasha cornered her. Reia used her scouter to translate the girl's language. Reia: Please, stop. We're not going to harm you. ..I know you're scared. - The girl responded, and Reia's scouter translate it. Reia: "Where am I"? This is Earth and my name is Reia. ???: Re-ia. Reia: Yeah, that's right. Let me help you. - The girl hold Reia's hands. Reia: Who are you? ???: Ka-ra. Reia: Kara.. It's okay, Kara. You're safe with us. - From the rooftop view, they can see that they got this under control. Rabbit: Looks like they got this one covered after all. ???: I doubt it. - The group turned and sees Batman from behind. Kiva: Batman.. You know who that was? Batman: A Kryptonian survivor. Piglet: So, Clark is not the only survivor? Batman: Not anymore. Your team members are quick on the heels, when it comes to patroling. Kiva: Yeah, it's obvious. Batman: Bringing Pooh here is dangerous. When Ratchet finds out, he'll be in shock. Disbelief, mostly. Kiva: Oh... Tigger: Why's that? Batman: When Ratchet tried to save Pooh and the others, the destruction becomes too much and forced them apart. Ratchet tried to see the location, to where they are going before the impact, but it was already too late. Winnie the Pooh: That was Ratchet's point of view? He thought we were lost? Kiva: I think he didn't know that Clank put in new coordinates before you guys went through. Batman: It's best for me to take over from here. You five should go home. Kiva's Group: What!? Batman: I told you, Gotham is too dangerous. The Grand Duke of Owls is after Pooh Bear, as we speak. Kiva: (Good grief... Again?) Tigger: What does he want? Batman: Old-fashion revenge. That's why you need to leave Gotham for your safety. Kiva: (But Ratchet and the others... Even Reia...) ???: She doesn't have to. - Out of nowhere, the Power Rangers showed up for assistance. Kiva: The Power Rangers! Red Ranger: We'll help Kiva defeat the Grand Duke of Owls. Batman: By all means. - Batman then left, leaving Kiva and Pooh with the Power Rangers. Piglet: How did you guys get here? Yellow Ranger: We saw the mess in the harbor. We came as fast as we could. Kiva: Wonderful. Thanks, guys. We need to find the Grand Duke of Owls fast. ???: Before we find you? Odd chance of that. - The voice came from the Grand Duke of Owls who landed and confronted the group. Kiva summons her Keyblade, ready to fight. Kiva: Grand Duke! Grand Duke: Ah, Pooh Bear.. No matter how hard you tried to hide, the owl always catches its prey. Red Ranger: Easy for you to say, Duke! Grand Duke: Surely, you realize that you cannot protect him forever. Kiva: That's what you think! - Suddenly, one of the blimps shined on the Duke and flies away from the light. Blue Ranger: That was easy. Kiva: Yeah. Red Ranger: Rangers, after him! - The Power Rangers then take off again, chasing after the Duke. Elsewhere, Reia takes Kara away from the streets until Batman stopped them. Batman: Reia, bring her to me. Reia: No. She's under my watch. Batman: I'm asking as a friend. Reia: ..Lead the way. - Batman leads Reia and the others to the Batcave. Kiva and the group followed them soon after. Category:Scenes